Delta Attack (ability)
.]] Delta Attack , also known as Delta Hit and Triangle Attack , is a powerful recurring attack which requires the presence of all three users. It is commonly cast by the Magus Sisters and Movers and it often has devastating effects on the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Magus Sisters are able to use Delta Attack, wherein Sandy casts Reflect on Cindy; Cindy attacks a character, and Mindy then casts an offensive spell on Cindy, which will bounce off and hit the player party. Incidentally, their version of the Delta Attack is not really a programmed attack skill at all, but rather a strategy. However, this can be avoided by Silencing Sandy. Final Fantasy V Phobos, Nereid, and Triton, three of Exdeath's lackeys, will use Delta Attack when one of them is defeated and then successfully revives the defeated enemy before the player has a chance of killing one of the others. It inflicts low to mediocre non-elemental damage to one character, but has a possibility of Petrifying that character. Omega also uses Delta Attack, which does more damage, but can be reflected. The Mover enemy located in the final dungeon can also use Delta Attack. If the player catches it, Delta Attack will be used upon the enemy's release. Finally, Neo Exdeath uses Delta Attack during the game's final battle, and not only can it be reflected but upon doing so it will instantly destroy one of Neo Exdeath's four sections, regardless of where it hits; this can only be done once per battle, however. Enuo, Omega Mk.II, and Neo Shinryu all can use this attack in the Advance remake. Final Fantasy VI The Dream Stooges, Laragorn, Curlax, and Moebius, are able to use Delta Attack (previously known as Delta Hit). It has a possibility of Petrifying the character it hits, and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Omega Weapon and Inferno can also use the attack. Final Fantasy VII Called Triangle Attack, used by the Movers, it deals moderate non-elemental damage to one party member. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Movers use Delta Attack. It deals HP Critical damage to Zack. Final Fantasy IX Movers in Terra will cast Delta Attack when three are alive at the same time. It only uses Delta Attack as a counterattack when all three Movers are hovering in the air, and inflicts Instant Death to the character that attacked them. Final Fantasy X Delta Attack is the Magus Sisters' Overdrive and the strongest aeon Overdrive in the game, as well as having the longest animation sequence. It is a non-elemental attack, which breaks the damage limit by default; however, the attack is hindered by the enemy's defense, so inflicting Armor Break beforehand is useful. In the ''International and HD Remaster versions, it deals 6 attacks rather than just 1. When the Magus Sisters and the Dark Magus Sisters are fought, they can use their Delta Attack Overdrive on the player. When used by the Dark Magus Sisters every hit deals 99,999 damage and it nulls Auto-Life. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Delta Attack is the Overdrive that the Magus Sisters use, when they are fought in the Farplane. Final Fantasy XIV Delta Attack is used the moogles in the trial "Thornmarch (Extreme)" on command of Good King Mogglemog XII. Three of the moogles will move into position to release a triangular attack in the center of battle arena that inflicts heavy damage to anyone inside. For this reason, players should avoid the center to keep from getting caught in the attack. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Delta Attack is the Magus Sisters' special attack when summoned. It inflicts non-elemental damage to all enemies and recovers the HP and reduces the damage taken for two turns to all party members. Using Delta Attack costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Dissidia Final Fantasy Delta Attack is one of Exdeath's HP attacks. It creates a field of energy in front of Exdeath, blocking attacks as he thrusts his sword through the field to send a burst of energy straight forward. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Delta Attack is the Magus Sisters' summon ability when they are called into battle. It automatically decreases an opponent's Bravery by 50%, and halves their base Bravery for a period of time. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Delta Attack returns as one of Exdeath's HP attacks, now costing 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Magus Sisters also return as a summon and Delta Attack returns as their ability when summoned, with the same affect as in the original ''Dissidia. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Delta Attack is usable by one of Moebius's cards while Laragorn and Curlax are also in play. For the discard of another Moebius card, Delta Attack allows the player to select one of the opponent's Forwards. As long as a card with the job "Three Dream Stooges" remains in play, that Forward cannot attack, Block, or use its abilities. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances '' Delta Attack is an attack used by the boss Guardian and his two Bits, this attack can only be used if all three enemies are present. If Delta Attack is used on the party, it will damage the entire party for moderate Shadow damage. Gallery FFVI Tri.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Delta Attack.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Triangle Attack.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Delta Attack.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Delta Attack.png|Final Fantasy IX. Magus Sisters Delta Attack.png|Final Fantasy X'' (PS2). FFX Delta Attack.PNG|''Final Fantasy X'' (PS3). FFX-2 Delta Attack 1.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (First part). FFX-2 Delta Attack 2.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Second part). FFX-2 Delta Attack 3.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Final part). Dissidia Exdeath Delta Attack.jpg|Exdeath using Delta Attack in Dissidia Final Fantasy. MagusSistersDissidia.png|Magus Sisters using Delta Attack when summoned in Dissidia Final Fantasy. FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFRK Delta Attack.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' version. FFRK Delta Attack 2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology it:Attacco delta Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon Abilities Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities